1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus that transmits an encrypted document to another apparatus, a control method thereof, and a program product for information processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transmission/reception of mails between computer systems via a communication network such as the Internet has conventionally been performed.
Upon such transmission/reception of mails, a user may erroneously transmit a mail to a wrong destination.
To address such a situation, a variety of techniques have conventionally been proposed to prevent such an erroneously transmitted mail from being output on the receiver side.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-320311 discloses a technique used in a mail transmission system capable of transmitting a mail to another computer system, wherein among the already transmitted mails, for the one of which printing by a computer system on the receiver side is not desired, a cancel mail describing an instruction to stop printing is transmitted.
Further, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-236274 discloses a technique used in a network facsimile device, wherein upon receipt of a transmission cancel request mail from a user requesting cancellation of the electronic mail already transmitted, the designated electronic mail is discarded without being output.
With the conventional techniques, however, output of the erroneously transmitted mail or the like on the receiver side cannot be prevented if the transmitted mail is output before issuance of the instruction to stop printing or the instruction to cancel the transmission.